Broken Aftermath
by Chibi Fox Hat
Summary: Sequel to Beyond the Cobble Stone Pathways. It takes place two years after the events of BtCSP. Full summary at the beginning! Final Chapter is up, and it's new! Time to see the Conclusion!
1. Vacation & A Hate Filled Confession

**So here's the Sequel to Beyond the Cobble Stone Pathways [BtCSP, for short] **

**Here's the full summary ^-^:**

**It takes place two years after the events of BtCSP. Zak still hasn't talked about what happened during those three days in Weird World. He's still scarred and doens't want to talk about it, even mentioning it makes him upset. Drew feels he might feel better if he talks about it. However though intentions good Drew's constant pestering only opens fresh wounds. To top it all off someone/something Celestic apparently knows appears from nowhere and Argost has set his sights on her. Will the Celestial Envoy be able to protect the Temporal Keeper? Or will she fall into Argost's clutches. Read and find out! **

**Part 1- Vacation and a Hate Filled Confession**

"Zak you better be careful!" Drew called to her son who was hover boarding on the water's surface. The thirteen year old smiled and sped up much to Drew's disdain. "Maybe Doyle training him was a bad idea…" She sighed tapping her gloved hand on the beach table. They'd come here on a mission but Doc was in a meeting of some sort and the people only invited him in.

Zak smirked as he revved through the water, making the board cut through the waves. Suddenly a shadow was covering the side of his body that faced out to sea. The teen barely had time to look to see a large red and white creature roaring and baring down one him.

"Holy sh-" He was cut off as both him, the hover board, and the creature went under. Seconds passed before, the black and white haired boy along with the hover board and the creature where bursting through the waters surface.

The creature was above Zak in the next instant shaking its fur. "Ah hah, I got you good!" the creature laughed.

"Celestic!" Zak fumed, yet still grinned, yeah Celestic did get him good. He got back up on the board and shook himself much like the Envoy had done. Oh I bet you're wondering, yes Celestic is back! He's a part of the family now and has been living with them for a year and a half. Anyways back to the adventure.

The hover board revved up and he continued on, Celestic now in his smaller form flying by him. The fox got in front of the teen and stuck his tongue out at him. The youth furrowed his brow and smirked, getting the board to go as fast as it could he raced Celestic down the shore.

Drew smiled as they continued on, she shifted her gaze to a certain gorilla cat that was munching away on mangos. One rolled over to a sunbathing Komodo who sniffed the fruit before turning up his scaly nose. He rose to his feet and lumbered away trying to get away from the fruit. Fiskerton just shrugged and continued his gorging.

Zon was busy trying to build a nest in one of the trees that lined the shore, which often ended in failure. Either with the collapse of her vacation home or her patients running dry and she herself destroying her abode.

Her gaze shifted back to Zak, who was zipping every which away and looking like he was having a good time, he'd won the race and was gloating to Celestic who finally grew tired and pushed him into the water. The teen's head resurfaced, then there was shouting to which Celestic smirked crossing his sodden furry arms. The argument proceeded when Zak grabbed one of the Envoy's many tails and jerked him under.

Her smile suddenly faded as she watched her boy. He most certainly looked like her little boy, before all hell broke loose when he was eleven. He seemed normal during daylight, but at night she could hear him tossing and turning, begging for an unknown attacker to stop. Most likely it was Argost that he was having nightmares about, but oddly enough he never mentioned a name during those sessions during twilight. And he hadn't talked once about what happened that those three days in Weird World.

She rested her cheek on her hand and sighed. Maybe therapy would get him to open up. Then again he was the type who was clever enough not to allow his brain to be taken apart by some therapist. Even mention of the word had him reeling and ready to fight. He'd insisted that he didn't need one, if he didn't want to talk about it to them, then he wasn't going to talk about it to some damn therapist.

He was grounded for five days, for saying damn. Though he didn't seem to mind and went without TV with no complaints. In fact he was studying more, he seemed more intrigued about Cryptids these days. His room had maps on the wall each pinned with locations he wanted to visit.

Perhaps for a vacation similar to this one, or to discover new Cryptids, to which the boy wanted to name after himself. And she prayed to god he never found an undiscovered one silently, unless he didn't name it after himself.

However the thoughts of what happened to her baby in Weird World still crept back, actually her thoughts on both that and what happened with both Argost and Zak had been sucked back into the 'second world' as Celestic had called it.

One of her other prayers would be that Zak would open up to either her or Doc, she hoped he opened up to the both of them at the same time. Because one telling the other what Zak had told them just seemed dirty and mean.

Another sigh escaped her lips and she looked off into the distant sky. Thoughts still buzzing around her head, things maybe she could do to get him to talk without making him angry. How to comfort him if he ever did open up, and so forth.

"Whoa mom you spacing out?" Her head snapped up and she looked at her son, who was panting and drenched. Good thing he'd changed into swim shorts, she barely got him to do just that he was so eager to try out the hover board Doyle got him for his thirteenth birthday.

She wondered where Celestic had gone off too and got her answer when she heard more than just Fiskerton munching. The tiny fox child was trying his hardest to eat the mango with his canines. Which became very awkward for the vulpine and he eventually tossed the mangled fruit into the air with a sigh, ears flat in defeat.

She hadn't realized but she was spacing again, more this time about her brother. He'd taken off a week ago for a little R&R himself. Hopefully he was staying out of trouble. She needed some girlfriends there were just to many guys in the family, the only girls were her and Zon.

"Uh mom you're doing it again." His voice brought her back to reality. Suddenly his arms were crossed and he looked down at her eyebrow cocked. "You only look that way when you're worrying about family. Is it Doyle or…is it me?"

She winced, right on the nail, damn he was good at taking apart minds without even trying. Which was quite frightening, he hadn't ever done that before Weird World. He let out a sigh uncrossing his arms. "I'm fine." He insisted. "How many times to I have to tell you guys. I'm A okay!"

That got all the family's attention. Fiskerton stopped his eating to stare, sticky juice covering his front side along with mango bits. Celestic stopped batting at the half eaten sand covered mango, to glance. Zon stopped the current destruction of her summer home to let out a questioning coo. Komodo simply lifted his head up lazily to watch what happened next.

"Then why don't you tell me or your father what happened in Weird World?" Drew asked narrowing her eyes at her son. Zak let out a breath, long and slow. She could see tears sparkling in his sapphire orbs.

"I. don't. want. to," the boy said slowly, he wiped an arm quickly over his face before continuing to look at her. "and I don't have to tell you anything. Because it's none of your business what went on in that evil place."

"Telling one of us could make you feel better. Hell at least tell Fiskerton or one of your siblings!" Her voice raised suddenly, when she realized this she clasped her hands over her mouth, she hadn't meant to. Suddenly he exploded, his anger getting the best of him.

He slammed his hands on the table and looked her right in the eyes. "I don't want to relive what happened there," Zak growled, tears unable to be held back sliding down. "I have a right not too. You think your time in Weird World was bad? It was nothing compared to what happened to me, did you know I begged for death?" Her eyes grew wide. He'd actually begged for death? Was it that bad?

"Yes I actually begged that madman to kill me by the first night! And you know what I was thinking that whole time? During those three hellish days? Where is my family? Oh they'll rescue me, something must be happening to them that's why." She sucked in a breath her eyes growing wide. He continued, getting her attention by slamming a fist down. Her head snapped back to him, his sapphire eyes were blazing with a feeling she couldn't quite pinpoint, but rage was defiantly in the mix.

"But I was wrong…nothing was happening to you, I worried for my family while I was experiencing hell, I even tried to escape and experienced more hell for it! And what did you do? You sat at the house and did **nothing** !" He took in deep breaths his anger beginning to fade.

"The other Secret Scientists didn't-" She couldn't finish, his sapphire orbs were blazing with anger once more.

"Since when has that ever stopped you and dad?!" the boy growled gritting his teeth. His brow furrowed upwards in sorrow before quickly furrowing in anger. "It stopped you when you supposed precious child was in danger? When it actually mattered! Huh…I see."

The boy straightened up he turned around and stalked off, but before hopping back onto his hover board and take off, he turned back around. "Now I wish I'd ever worried for you guys…" He was on the board in the next instant and back in the water zooming down the shoreline. He needed some time for himself to think. He punched his chest as he continued on, damn heart, he was beginning to feel guilty.

Drew watched him go, unbeknown to her tears were streaming down her peach face at a rapid pace. She felt so guilty…so horrid. So these were the feelings her son had kept repressed for two years. Just what had Argost done to her boy?

**Yeah Doc is only mentioned like a few times X3. So yeah while he's in the meeting family is having a little R&R time without him, poor Solomon no rest for him ^-^ Review Plz.**


	2. Temporal Keeper & Her Sweet Envoy

**So this chapter is more on Celestic, and the entering of the Temporal Keeper ^-^**

**Don't worry though we'll get back to Zak cause I'm sure you're wondering where that teen has hovered off to!**

**However this makes the story flow together and I hope you enjoy it. **

**Part 2- Temporal Keeper and Her Sweet Envoy**

Celestic watched as Zak flew off, it was tempting to go after him and slap sense into the teen, but the Envoy figured he needed some space. Sighing himself, he went back to batting at the sandy mango.

After growing quickly bored with that, the Envoy trotted off towards the waters edge. He watched as hermit crabs and small starfish awaited to be swept back into the sea.

Whistling to himself he scooped a sea star up and gently placed it in a deeper part.

His silver orbs glinted in the sun light and he turned his head away from the sun. But instead of keeping his head away from the sun it quickly shot back. He squinted his eyes to get a closer look. Something was falling-

"What the-" He was cut off as a fuzzy body collided with his. He rolled along with the other creature into the water. They hit the water and the other creature shrieked. Celestic's eyes grew wide and a flash back proceeded to play in his mind. He knew this shriek!

**Flashback**

"_Envoy!" A feline like creature yowled as beams of light shot through her. Blood smeared Celestic's pelt and he panted, his silver eyes straining in pain. _

"_Temoria!" He shouted above the crashing. He lunged forward his broken and mangled wings dragging on the ground weighing him down. Suddenly there was a great weight upon him. _

"_Eh heh, no, no, little Envoy," A voice hissed in his ear. "She'll be sucked in, and there's nothing you can do about it." _

"_Get off me! I must help her!" Celestic growled digging his claws into the ground. The Spacial Guardian didn't let up and proceeded to crush the Celestial Envoy under his great weight. Why did the Spacial Guardian have the bulkiest out of the three spirits?! Dammit! "Don't make me…" Celestic snarled looking up at the griffon. _

"_Make you what?" However though the bulkiest, the Spacial Guardian couldn't last long against, either the Temporal Keeper or the Celestial Envoy. No he hadn't done this one his own, he'd acquired help. Though powerful those two beings were their bodies could only take so much battle, and this battle had been going on for weeks. _

_When Temoria finally weakened the Spacial Guardian struck, casting her into her own Time Gate to forever ensnare her into a time nonexistent. _

_Sadly enough the Spacial Guardian knew the Celestial Envoy's weak point, and his weak point so happened to be the Temporal Keeper. With his focus on Temoria it hadn't been hard to catch him off guard, and here they were, Celestic pinned under the griffon, struggling to aid his friend. _

"_You forget, my little scapegoat…" Celestic managed to smirk. "Celestial Diffusion." The Guardian's eyes grew wide, he'd forgotten. The Celestial Envoy out of the three spirits was the most powerful, and had the ability to render both the lower beings powers almost completely. But if he could rip out the weakened spirits throat he wouldn't have to worry about that. However for the 'poor' Guardian he didn't get a chance. _

_Broken wings spread and light enveloped the whole Envoy's body. Everything was caste into heavenly light, and the Spacial Guardian found himself disintegrating. _

"_You are not going to die," Celestic managed, getting his broken body to rise. "You shall be trapped in a void of space, just as you'd planned to do to the Temporal Keeper. Perhaps one day you shall be released, Spacial Guardian. Now embrace your divine punishment!" _

_And he was gone, caste into his own imprisonment. A blood curdling shriek got his attention and his head snapped back. "Temoria!!" _

"_Envoy help me!" She yowled, her bloodied body getting sucked in more. He ran, but found himself once more on the ground, he'd used to much power. No matter how much he tried he could no longer force his broken heap of a body to move. So he watched in desperation as she was finally sucked in. _

"_NO!" he yowled after everything had stopped and the gate was gone. Once more he was in his small form, still lying in a heap. His mind gently told him to sleep, and a being one he did not know lulled him into a slumber that lasted for four hundred years. _

_Yet he still didn't forget, her final scream, for him to save her. And he failed. _

**End Flashback**

His flashback was immediately interrupted once his head smacked into a perfectly placed rock. Well not for him, but for a little comedy relief I'd say so, back to the story. Fur against fur brought him back to his senses, he shook his head and looked down at the soft bundle of fur that was within his light crimson arms.

Her fur was just as he'd remembered, soft, pleasing to touch and to smell. They'd been the best of friends those thousands of years ago. Her light purple head, with sapphire markings of symbols long forgotten rose, and her golden orbs met his silvers.

"Envoy?" Her voice, the same sweet yet strong tone questioned. His nod was brief before he was on his back in a clasping hug.

"Temoria… you can call me Celestic now," He laughed a little in discomfort, one of his wings was twisted in a unpleasant manner and being crushed by their added weight. "My wing is being broken." She suddenly shot up, eyes wide.

"Are you still hurt?!" She questioned looking him over. He smiled warmly, their friendship hadn't changed. Still that loving compassionate Keeper of Time he knew.

"No, Temoria do you know how long it's been?" his voice softened and he held one of her paws, this might not be good, yet he'd remain hopeful.

"A couple of days…" He shook his head and looked at her, tears of sorrow in his eyes.

"No…Temoria," he said gently placing a paw on her cheek. "It's been five thousand years." Her golden orbs looked at him in disbelief and she shook her head.

"Y-You're lying…it couldn't have been-" She was pulled into a hug. Her body tensed and her fur rose in shock and disbelief. It hadn't been that long, it couldn't of been it was some sick joke. "Stop fooling around Celestic. You still going to act like a child?"

"I'm so sorry!" Celestic said softly, his voice faltering. "I should have saved you!" He held her tightly, and slowly she relaxed her fur lying flat allowing him to embrace her tightly.

Slowly she returned the hug her three tails intertwining with three of his own, and felt as a wave of his emotions hit her. It was deafening and suffocating and it made her upset beyond belief, her friend had experienced hell, and with how much pain was coming from him, it must have been just as he'd said.

She buried her purple head into his patch of ivory chest fur and cried, he wasn't lying to her. No matter how much she wanted him to be. She should have known, Celestic had never been one to lie. He was such a truthful and such a sweetheart, even to the Spacial Guardian.

This wasn't the Envoy of before, the goofy childish creature she'd known. He was more serious now, and he held so much guilt it almost left her breathless.

There was something else, something of pain and anguish that was different from the rest. And then to her shock and surprise bitterness, though faint now whipped at her. Something had happened to her sweet Envoy in the time they'd been a part. Something horrid.

It made her angry so much so she began to cry bitter tears for him. They embraced a while longer before parting. Both smiling and wiping away tears.

"I'm glad you're back." Celestic said nuzzling her forehead as customary when two friends cross paths once more. She returned the nuzzle.

"Good to be back, and good to see you sweet little Envoy."

**Hm...is it love between these two I see? Or are they best friends? Heck even sibling type friends! Who knows! Plz Review!**


	3. Dark Secrets, A Blood Promise

**Sorry it took me so long I have major writers block. After saying that I hope this chappy doesn't suck X_X...**

**I hope you enjoy X_X I need some more sleep...**

**Part 3- Dark Secrets, A Blood Promise**

Zak continued his way down the coast, anger slowly fading. Eventually he landed on a rock positioned high above the crashing waves and sat there looking out to see. A breath of air escaped his lips in the form of a sigh as he sat atop the small cliff.

Why wouldn't they leave him alone about it? He didn't want to relive it! He just didn't want to!

He never got mad unless that was brought up so why did they worry so much? He dug his fingers into the rocky cliff face. He knew his mother meant well, but it just made him angry. He'd most likely tell them someday. But that day wasn't today it was still painful to think about.

Three days, that's all it took to screw up his mind. Not only that but his body was ruined too. Unknown to his parents he'd often have these body breakdowns. When he felt like one was about to happen he'd slip away. Soon he'd lose all control and be that way for some time, pain racking through him in waves. His Cryptid siblings knew about this and would often keep his parents away during one.

Thinking about it now, he hadn't had one in some time. He'd been cautious during hover boarding, if he would have had one of those sessions, his mother would have found out. And life would have went to hell in a hand basket. The teen didn't want that.

He pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his folded arms upon his knees before resting his head on them. Another sigh slipped from his lips as he watched the sun.

Suddenly he heard grunting and looked down to see a drenched Fiskerton climbing the cliff face. The boy turned his head away from his Cryptid brother as the Phantom sat next to him. "Hey Fisk."

The gorilla cat garbled his greetings and turned his head out to sea for a moment. His eyes once and a while would shift to look at Zak and eventually staying on the teen. Fiskerton watched as Zak continued to sit in silence, it was making the phantom jittery. So he began. "Isawa?"

"Yes I'm fine." Zak said with little emotion. "Why did you follow me?"

"Ika Acina." Fiskerton said looked at the clouds. His gaze shifted to Zak again who was looking out to sea.

"No I didn't have an attack." Zak sighed. "But something has been happening. Now if I tell you, you have to swear! I'm not talking about pinkie I'm talkin' a f'n blood swear! Not to tell anyone about what I'm going to say." Fiskerton nodded and bit into his furry thumb with on of his large canines, Zak did the same and they pressed their thumbs together.

"Alright, I've been feeling strange and not an attack like strange, I mean like my mind." The boy began. "I've been having these thoughts that I swear aren't mine but I still hear them. And it effects my body too, I have no idea what's in my head but its been trying to take over me for the past two years. It may have been something with what happened in Weird World. Before you ask I'm still not going to talk about it."

"Zanama?"

"I don't know Fisk." The boy shook his head. "But it feels as though I'm losing control more and more. But it's strange I haven't had an attack in several weeks…"

The gorilla cat garble a few things, mostly about telling mom and dad about the attacks, yet Zak still refused. "I'm not going to worry them anymore." The boy muttered. "It's pointless besides if they knew about these attacks I'd never go on a mission again…I'd be cooped up in the house and I'm not about to let that happen."

"Insawana…" The phantom rested a furry hand on the teen's slumped shoulders.

"I know Fiskerton…I know they love me and I know I shouldn't of yelled at mom like that…it's I was just so angry." The boy looked down the cliff face. "I would have stayed and apologized but I was afraid. I seriously though I'd lost control of what sanity I had left. This thing." He gripped his chest where his heart was. "Is eating me alive."

"Kazana?" The Fiskerton Phantom garbled, crossing his arms and cocking an eyebrow.

"No Fiskerton…I'm not making this up." The boy slightly glared at his Cryptid brother. The teen rose to his feet. "C'mon we're going back…I think I should apologize…" He hoped onto the hover board and motioned for Fiskerton to get on somehow.

The gorilla cat ended up handing on the bottom of the hover board as the boy revved it up and took off. This thing could hold a large sum of weight Doyle hadn't been kidding when he said the whole family could ride on it at once, well it was too small for that technically but as in weight yes it would hold them all.

The umbrella Drew had positioned near the shoreline was soon visible to the two brothers. On the table next to the chair and umbrella their mom had brought out was Celestic and some other creature. Intrigued Zak sped up almost causing Fiskerton to lose his grip on the board.

Fiskerton garbled at Zak, the boy caught the words 'I don't want to get wet again thank you!'

"Sorry Fisk." Zak apologized before flying over land. The phantom hopped off and ran towards Drew, Zak not far behind on the hover board. He clenched his fists when he saw she still had tears in her eyes. Wow he really screwed up.

He landed on the ground head down and slowly walked over to the table, but as soon as he caught sight of a strange creature sitting next to Celestic, his head rose. It looked very similar to Celestic except for it was cat like and only had three tails.

He blinked rapidly a few times when he came face to face with Celestic, the vulpine's nose almost touching Zak's. "Zak! I want you to meet my friend Temoria! She's the Temporal Keeper!" Temporal Hoozywa? Next thing the teen knew the cat was in front of him as well.

"Hi I'm Temoria the Keeper of Time!" The cat giggled her golden eyes sparkling. Zak nodded meekly, something was strange. He placed a hand over were his heart was. The hell? For a moment he thought it was an attack, but it soon stopped. "I guess I've been sealed away for the past five thousand years."

"So you know Celestic?" Zak managed, smiling.

"Oh yes, he and I go way, way back. To when both worlds were first created!" The cat said smiling. Her and Celestic floated into the air.

"Drew if it's alright me and Temoria are going to go sight seeing, a lot has changed in five thousand years…" The vulpine pointed out a smile on his face. Drew didn't resist that face for long and nodded.

"Just be back by sunset." Nodding the two zipped off giggling happily, they watched as the two disappeared into the city. Zak watched them go how come Celestic could do what he wanted? He'd have to ask him later, but he soon brushed it off. He needed to apologize.

"Mom." That got Drew's attention and she turned to her boy, a thin smile on her face. "I think I should…apologize…so I'm sor-" His eyes went blank and in the next instant he was on his knees. NO! Not here! Not now! What a minute this was different, this wasn't a normal attack. Gritting his teeth but unable to hold it back he coughed up liquid and looked down at his crimson stained hand in shock. No, this defiantly wasn't a normal attack. He never ever threw up blood!

"Zak?!" Drew shrieked getting up quickly. Did her boy get hurt on one of their earlier missions this month? When she tried to rest her hand on his shoulder he grabbed her hand and pushed it away, much to her shock.

"I-I'm fine…" He gasped. "P-Please g-give me some space…" He gritted his teeth and swallowed hard but to no avail, another wave of blood gushed from his mouth and he fell on his side coughing. "Mom…" His eyes rolled back in the next instant and he passed out.

The boy woke up in the next instant, though he was inside his own head. He felt as though he was dreaming, yet he wasn't having a usual dream. What the hell was happening to him?

"Hello?" The boy called out in his strongest tone, which sounded so weak now.

"How long can you resist…_boy_?" A voice asked from the darkness. Something moved in the pitch blackness, something not a part of Zak Saturday or his dreams. Red eyes gleamed and the boy took a instinctive, automatic step back. "For five thousand years I have been sealed away. I must thank that V.V Argost fellow, for allowing me to have a host. Though I doubt he knew I was in that stone when he messed with your powers." There was a sickening chuckle, something that came from deep within the creatures body and slowly rumbled out. "And I see you've come in contact with both the Celestial Envoy and the Temporal Keeper. How fortunate for me I'd find such a lucky host."

Zak watches as the red eyes got closer. "Stay back!" He ordered gritting his teeth. The darkness cupped his chin and the red eyes looked deep into his sapphire orbs.

"There is no need to fear me Zak Saturday…" the creature let out another sickening chuckle. "For if it wasn't for your body…I wouldn't be here now."

**Oh! I wonder what'll happen next? Who's inside little Zak's head? What actually happend in Weird World? Welpers stay tuned and find out!**

**Review plz...X_X**


	4. Awakening, An Unexpected Visitor

**Sorry it took so long, writers block. Well here's part 4. **

**Enjoy.**

**Part 4- Awakening, An Unexpected Visitor**

Fuzzy vision meant everything fuzz. Fuzz, everywhere, there was fuzz. It was annoying. He couldn't wait for his eyes to adjust and slowly they did. He looked around the room slowly, Doc Saturday was slumped over in a chair dozing, Drew was curled up on a couch.

"Good to see you awake Mini Man." Zak's head snapped up, which was a bad idea 'cause now the world was spinning like a Tilt-A-Whirl. He fell back onto the pillow and smiled sheepishly at his uncle Doyle. "Whoa take it easy."

"What're you doing here Doyle?" Zak asked his sapphire orbs glinting in the dull room. He proceeded to left his upper body up which at the moment felt like lead.

"You're parents gave me a call, telling me you where in critical condition. I came her two days ago to visit," Doyle explained. Zak almost shot out of his bed.

"Two days ago?! How long have I been out?!" He had to mentally and physically make sure he wasn't shouting, so as not to disturb his parents.

"Just the two days, hey I got here fast Mini Man. They weren't sure if you'd make it." Zak rested his head in his hand, his fingertips lightly touching his face. He'd closed his eyes and appeared in thought. Two days unconscious? That didn't seem normal. Critical condition? It was that bad? He dug his fingernails into his skin, scrunching his eyes tight.

He was doing it again…he was worrying them. Why? He'd made sure he wasn't as reckless on missions these past two years, for fear of never going on a mission again and worrying his parents. It made him feel bad, the day after the fight between both worlds his mother and Fiskerton especially those two, kept hugging him and telling him how happy they all were because he was back…And how worried they'd been.

Thank the lord he'd never told them what'd occurred in Weird World or the second world. They'd most likely always be checking on him, hooking him up to various machines to see just how much damage had been dealt to the teens body. He didn't want that he wanted them to be able to depend on him in situations and not have to worry about him so much.

Then again what if he had an attack and they needed him? He swallowed hard, what then? Maybe he should tell them…

He was brought back to reality when he felt Doyle rest his hand on his shoulder. "You should rest up." He said slowly. "It's late."

"I've been asleep for two days Doyle…I think I've rested enough." The boy said softly. Truthfully the youth was worn completely out of his mind, he was barely managing to keep his eyes open. Those two unconscious days hadn't helped him at all. Yet he persisted in keeping his eyes open, Doyle didn't buy it, the boy looked like he was about to collapse.

"Hey I'm not an idiot Mini Man, get some rest." The redhead much to the youth's whispered protests tucked the teen in tightly. The blankets were tucked in so tight that the boy could hardly move, and to add to his bound was the fact that his limbs felt like lead still.

"Doyle!" The boy hissed quietly. "Rrr…you cheater!" The man simply waved and quietly exited the room.

Zak's head landed roughly on the pillow and he sighed, his eyes slowly beginning to close. Once more he was cast into darkness, it was…oddly enough comforting, the vast endless void with no others around. It was nice, except now he wasn't alone in this endless haze.

There was that thing in here too. Though it hadn't talked to him since he passed out two days ago. Slowly he whispered. "Who are you?"

Nothing.

"Can you please tell me?"

Silence. The teen gritted his teeth anger flaring. It dwindled in an instant, maybe it was a dream?

'_You called?'_ The voice slithered out. The boy gasped and wriggled a bit acting as though he was trying to get away. But he couldn't this thing was inside of him.

"Out of my head…" He hissed softly.

"_No. No. No. I'm afraid I can't do that. You see I still need your body.' _He took the conversation to his head, afraid he'd yell.

_What're you going to do with me?_

"_Hm…I'm simple feeding off you're power Saturday. That's all I need from you." _Zak gritted his teeth and furrowed his brow.

_So basically I'm just like a double A battery to you?_

"_Basically. And batteries eventually run dry, once that happens…" _There was that chuckle from before, the teen physically shuddered. _"I'll simply kill you." _

_When I get my hands on you…_Pain shot through the youths body and he had to bite his lip in order not to cry out.

"_Threats will get you know where __**Saturday**__."_ His tone held spite as he said Zak's last name. _"You see I still have to get revenge on that damned Envoy. And you __**won't**__ get in the way."_

_How do you know Celestic? _

Silence, the boy asked again. Nothing, just plain silence. Sleep finally took hold of the boy, the fight leaving him quickly. Sleep…that's what he needed to do. Just sleep and dream…and maybe even figure out a way to get this odd creature out of him.

The next time his eyes opened , there was light in the room. Sunlight. He sat up, surprised to find Isabel sitting in a chair next to his bed, her head bobbing up and down. Her jade eyes fluttered for a moment before getting into focus. The widened and a smile graced her face.

"Oh you're awake!" The girl squeaked eyes wide, flustered she reached over and grabbed something from a brown rucksack, it was a small metallic container. A blush hued across her face as she presented it to him, he blinked rapidly a few times and looked at her confused.

"What is it?" He asked embarrassed. This made her even more flustered and she averted her jade gaze away from him.

"Um I know we don't know each other that well…but I heard you liked pie a-and pie can make people feel better…now I wasn't sure what type so I chose randomly. I-I hope you don't mind and I hope you don't have an allergic reaction! O-Or hate it."

She bowed her head and presented it to him again. He smiled and gladly took it, he removed the containers lid to find apple pie. Food, his smile widened. Food was a good thing, and dessert food before real food was on the 'awesome gift that Zak likie a lot' list. Upon further inspection he noticed the small pie was divided into four even pieces.

He wrapped his fingertips around the crust of one of the pieces of pie and gently lifted it up. Getting a better hold of it he brought it to his mouth and bit in, crumbs spilling down his shirt.

He chewed slowly, from the corner of his eye he could see Isabel had her hands in her lap, fingers laced with one another. Her jade eyes looked at her hands all the while an embarrassed blush hued her face.

She'd baked him a pie, got a ticket for a plane, and flew all the way here, just to deliver it to him. It made her blush deepen just thinking about it, it sounded as if she was his girlfriend or something. At this thought her blush once again deepened and her jade eyes shifted upward. He was still chewing she bit her lip, was it bad?

It was good, in fact it was wonderful! Smiling he quickly finished off the first piece, and then onto the second. By the third he was full, which surprised him. He figured he'd be a lot hungrier, but shrugging his shoulders, he placed the lid back onto the container, he'd finish it later.

"Was it good?" Her voice wavered slightly. He looked at her grinning and wiped the crumbs off of his face with his sleeve.

"You bet, thanks!" The teen grinned. Her eyes brightened and a smile bloomed upon her face.

"Really, you're not making it up? It was good?" She asked slowly, just to make sure. Zak nodded the smile not leaving his face.

"Uh-huh. Best I've ever tasted, I bet you could be one of those culinary people." He felt her hands clasp around his left hand, this caused him to look into her eyes. Which were sparkling with tears. He winced, aw man what did he do?! "Did I say something wrong?" He stammered quickly eyes wide.

She was silent as she brought his hand up and rested her forehead on it. He felt the tears splash against his hand and prayed she answered him soon, maybe he could fix it. "No you didn't. I mean I've heard the same comments from my grandparents…but hearing it from you…well it just made me so happy."

"Then why are you crying?" Zak asked cautiously afraid he'd make it worse. Suddenly small giggles erupted from the girl and she brought her head up while releasing Zak's hand, which he kept in the air. He slowly reached out to her and hesitantly rested his hand on her shoulder.

"I have no idea." She brought her hands up and wiped away the tears. "I'm just silly I guess."

"Nah I don't think so." Zak said softly. "I think you're pretty cool Iz and you make a mean apple pie."

"Thanks."

**Oi, what do I see here :3. A possible coupling in future? Well the story is going at a slower pace at the moment due to writers block, and I'm still trying to figure out where I should take the story next. Well review plz.**


	5. Check Out, Kidnapped

**OMGs I'm slowly getting over writers block! Slowly, but I managed to get this chapter done and I must say I'm rather proud with how it turned out. Better than I expected, my thoughts just suddenly began to flow, and I wouldn't go to sleep until I finished this chapter! So here you go enjoy while I get some much wanted sleep!**

**Part 5- Check Out, Kidnapped!**

"Mom can we get out of this place?!" Zak whined to his mother who was looking out the window. She looked to her boy and smiled her fake little smile. Zak bit his tongue and looked away, this sucked. She never smiled a real smile while looking at him. "I really don't like it here it makes me claustrophobic."

Lie. That was a total lie, he never had major issues with close spaces or at least not to hyperventilation sort of issue. Though he really did want to get out of here, he wanted to fly with Zon, give Komodo the treats he didn't give the dragon while he was unconscious, and roughhouse with Fiskerton and Celestic maybe even play a few video games with Doyle while the ex merc was around.

Isabel was still here too, her flight had been canceled much to her disdain, but apparently a tropical storm was brewing and heading for the only city near her village with an airport. But Zak didn't mind he could talk to her when the rest of the family was out, the reason being there'd been sightings of some huge bird that'd carry away cows in a near by village that just bordered the large city. Zak was a little miffed he couldn't go but as long as his family didn't worry about him and they were safe…that's all that really mattered.

Right now though the creature hadn't been sighted in some time letting the rest of the family to be able to stay with their injured family member. The family had found it odd that the creature had just disappeared with no more sightings. Everyone found this odd except for Zak and Isabel who'd discussed it when the others had went to take a look around one last time.

They both found it odd that'd it'd just disappear and Zak had even mentioned the creature in his head. How similar the two beings were to each other. And to top off their suspicion Zak hadn't heard from the creature feeding off of him in some time. Isabel mentioned some folk lore about a beast called a Spacial Guardian who'd betrayed the Celestial Envoy and Temporal Keeper long, long ago. Zak and Isabel had both tried to ask the two creatures about it, yet both seemed reluctant to speak.

He let out a whiney groan and fell back on the pillow arms crossed and brought roughly to his chest. Much to his displeasure such an action knocked the air right out of his lungs. Isabel who'd entered the room a few moments before holding the sleeping forms of Celestic and Temoria, giggled and walked over to Zak's bedside. Drew smiled at the girl her gaze drifting back outside, once more Doc was at a 'meeting'.

"Zak Saturday." His head snapped over to the door to see a nurse glancing from her clipboard to the boy. "The doctor says you're all clear and you can checkout anytime now!" She smiled warmly before turning around and exiting the door, unbeknown to the five beings in the room a wicked grin crossed her face.

The teen pumped his fists up into the air and gave a victorious yell. "Boo yeah! Let's check out right now!" He tore off the blankets and stood up on the bed. He blinked a few times when his mother face palmed and laughed, the teen blinked a few more times as he felt the blood rush to his cheeks when he realized one important detail. He was still in his hospital attire, consciously he glanced at Isabel.

The girl had both a awakened and dazed Celestial Envoy and Temporal Keeper covering her face. He quickly plopped back down and covered himself with the blanket. "Mom were are my cloths?!" He frantically asked as he pulled covers over his head .

"What's with the sudden awakening?" Zak heard Celestic's voice whine softly. "And why is there a lump in Zak's bed? What cha doing Cryptid Tamer?" Zak's blush only worsened, Celestic would laugh all of his tails off if he knew what Zak the 'mighty' Cryptid Tamer had just done and in front of a girl too!

"Uh y'know just checking out the thread count." Zak said pulling the covers off of his head and tucking them tightly around his waist and legs. Suddenly his own attire was placed on the bed.

"Here you go kiddo," Drew smiled, and placed a kiss on Zak's forehead. He grimaced but still grinned and leaned forward to pick up his cloths.

Not chancing it he wrapped the blanket around himself and scurried off to the bathroom. It didn't take too long for the now fully covered teen to come out of the bathroom stretching. By this time Celestic and Temoria were setting on Zak's bed chatting away, each seemed to have quite a lot to talk about. Isabel was slinging her pack over her shoulder and Drew was heading for the door.

He grinned and ran after them as they walked out, Celestic and Temoria both flying after them. He was fidgety and excited as they walked down the hallway. He almost broke into a run as the front counter came into view, his sapphire orbs sparkling happily. He was the first to reach the counter.

"Zak Saturday!" He said hopping up and down. "I'm ready to get out of here!" He tapped the table repeatedly and looked every which away for the nurse that operated the front counter. Before Drew could drag her boy backwards and scold him the teen stumbled backward knocking into Isabel. "Whoa lady don't pop up like that! You about sent me back to my room for cardiac arrest!" He didn't get a reply as Drew took over standing in front of the counter.

"Drew Saturday, Zak's mother, I'm here to fill out the paper for his release."

"Alright Mrs. Saturday just fill out these papers and you can all head out!" The same nurse from before said warmly as she handed Drew the papers.

"Whoa boy," Drew said scratching her head. "I don't remember ever having to fill out this much."

"Oh well there's a table and chair right over there, you're welcome to sit down and use it." Nodding Drew continued to look over the paper, for a moment her blue gaze shifted to the two kids and two spirits.

"You four should probably sit in the waiting room." The nurse looked from Drew to the kids and spirits, the same smile on her face.

"How about the kids come with me and get some candy, we have sugar free lollipops." Drew nodded before heading off.

"Lollipops?" Temoria asked confused. Celestic grabbed her paw and smiled.

"They're these sweet candies that look like dew drops taste like fruits!" Celestic said excitedly. "They taste really good!" The Keeper's eyes sparkled and a smile appeared on her face.

"I'd very much like to try one!" She said happily, her gaze shifting to Zak and Isabel. "Can we?" Zak scratched the back of his head he looked at Isabel who giggled at the Keeper of Time.

"Sure, I could go for some sort of candy, better than the hospital's jank food." The woman opened the door and ushered the kids in. They followed her through various hallways, the two human children lagged behind allowing the spirits to get just behind the nurse. Both chatted away excitedly, Celestic explained various new things to Temoria who listened in child like awe.

Zak leaned his head over to Isabel's so he could whisper to her. "This seem fishy to you?" His reply was a nod and her own head ventured closer to his.

"Yeah, I could've sworn I saw a jar of lollipops on the desk behind the window….where is she taking us?"

"I dunno, but I have a feeling it can't be good." Zak whispered back. The two teens knocked into the spirits they hadn't noticed that the three ahead of them had stopped. The nurse turned.

"Here we are kids!" She said in a rather cheesy voice, motioning to the door. "Just go right inside and you'll receive you're lollipops!" Zak rolled his eyes and stepped forward.

"Uh yeah," Zak said eyeing her as he walked towards the door. "I guess I'll go and get the 'lollipops'." He wasn't walking in there no way! But he'd play along. What he didn't expect was what happened next, as soon as he opened the door, a claw like thing shot out and grabbed a hold of him. Three more shot out and grabbed a hold of his companions. Each struggled against the devices but none could break through.

"And this is why I hate hospitals!" Zak growled as they were drug into the room the door slamming behind them.

**OH snap! They've all been kidnapped! But by whom? And who is that weird nurse? Could she be working for someone? Well stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	6. Solitary Confinement, Self Reflection

**Here's the next chapter! This is a slower chapter but I like how it came out and besides Zak needs a little thinking time. We're getting closer to Zak finally breaking down and telling what happend in Weird World. I'm so estatic (not that happy that I'm soon going to reveal his tortures but yeah...X3) anyways I'm afraid I'll spill what happens soon if I don't get working on the next chapter! Enjoy R&R plz!**

**6- Solitary Confinement, Self Reflection**

"Isabel is that you?" Zak asked as he rested his hand on something fuzzy and for a moment thought it was the light sweat shirt Isabel had been wearing.

"No." Temoria said softly.

"Who's on my tail?" Celestic groaned. There was a yelp and rustling.

"I'm so sorry Celestic!" Isabel said softly. Zak tapped his hand on the cool metal.

"Hey Celestic, why aren't you, y'know glowing?" Zak asked. There was a little more rustling and Zak felt something climbing up onto his lap, then the feel of tiny forepaws on his chest.

"I can't glow, when I'm stressed," Celestic inquired then added sheepishly. "This is Zak right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do I really have to explain?" The vulpine whispered harshly into Zak's ear. Zak's eyes widened as he got what the tiny fox was saying.

"I see, well can you hurry up and become unstressed? It'd be cool to see what we're in." There was a knocking, then a tapping.

"Well it's defiantly metal," Isabel's voice rang out softly. "They don't want us to get out, that's for sure. I'm not going to even flatter myself they're probably after Celestic and Temoria, I'll be lucky to be a hostage." She giggled softly and continued to feel around. Zak shuffled slowly over to the only other human inhabitance in this limited space, on his hands and knees. He felt the hem of her skirt under the tips of his fingers and shifted to sit down. More shifting from Isabel and Zak could tell she was sitting too.

It'd be lovely if their eyes could adjust, but alas not light infiltrated this metallic prison. Kind of sucked that humans didn't have night vision and even then Zak wasn't sure that'd help their situation. If, no wait not ifs, while they're being kidnapped why the heck would the 'kidnappers' install a handle to get out? The teen smiled to himself, he'd have to tuck that little nugget of information away for later use if the time came.

"I guess we just play the waiting game huh?" Isabel piped up softly. "I wasn't expecting to be kidnapped this week." Zak frowned he knew she was joking but still, what if she got hurt or something worse?

"Sorry 'bout that…" Zak said softly scratching the back of his head. He felt the jade eyed girl rest her hand on his shoulder.

"Just kidding." She voiced it this time. "I wonder who that lady was and why she kidnapped us…" Silence spread out for a long moment before Celestic spoke up.

"Maybe she works for someone?" The fox child suggested from across the metal imprisonment.

"But who'd kidnap kids and what most would assume exotic …" Isabel trailed off, the air seemed to thicken. And she looked worriedly at the source, Zak.

"I dunno," The boy's voice came out hollow. "but I have a feeling I know who's behind this...Temoria, Celestic since you're pretty important to both worlds balances, stay near me and Iz." Eventually Celestic ended up in Isabel's lap and Temoria in Zak's. The two humans protectively wrapped their arms around the two spirits. This was going to be a long wait.

They didn't know how much more time passed and eventually the Cryptid Tamer heard Isabel's breathing slow and her weight shifting. He reached out slowly and gently lad her down on his lap after all the metal floor wouldn't be comfortable. He decided on shifting Celestic who gladly moved to the teen's shoulder, willing to move out of the way for one of his best friends. Temoria eventually ended up curled up near Isabel's stomach though the cat didn't sleep.

Zak kept vigil as his companions one by one dozed off, he hadn't the slightest clue to how long they'd been held here, but the aches in his joints told him it must've quite some time.

His thoughts slowly wandered, surely his mom found out by know and had assembled the whole family to be searching for them. His heart thumped painfully in his chest, what if he was taken back to Weird World? He was positive Argost was behind this.

The boy visibly shook his throat constricting painfully. He, he couldn't go back there. No way! He'd much rather be hung upside down by his ankles as bait for some monster than go back to that hell hole. What Argost did…the boy chocked back hard on a sob. He chewed his lip and closed his eyes, no crying he had to be strong! But…he was just a kid. He hated to admit it but he was just a kid, fighting in a battle even adults could barely survive through.

Deep down on one side he wished he could live a normal life, but on the other he loved what he did. Not many kids got to hang around such amazing creatures that were Cryptid. And not many were blessed with powers like his. The teen remembered what his dad said, about in history there is a balance for evil, the good that was destined to destroy it, or fail the Earth. All of those people in history were kids at one time right? Zak nodded mentally. How…the boy wondered. How could they deal with all of that? Isn't that a lot to push on one kid?

He wished he was three again, and listening to all those story books about a land were everything was alright, nothing horrid ever happened. Now that he thought more into it he never really had the chance to be a kid. Sure he goofed off sometimes during their earlier missions, but that wasn't a problem back then, that was before Argost and the Kur Stone. After their first encounter his parents…changed in some way, he had a hard time deciphering it. Though it clicked shortly after.

They'd always been protective yes but they seemed more critical now, if he messed up he was scolded for it, good naturally and with worried love. They expected so much of him yet never asked him how he felt about being the so called mighty 'Cryptid Tamer destined to save the Earth!'

He didn't ask for this power! Yet he couldn't deny it, something deep inside wouldn't allow him to. He had to except it he was chosen because he was lucky, really would he have been special without his powers. Speaking of his powers and him himself he seemed different than normal kids. He was stronger and more agile on his better days. No way training could make him have this much endurance it just didn't seem possible, perhaps his powers not only gave him the ability to calm Cryptids but also effected his body. Just what was this power anyways? Where did it come from? He didn't inherit from his par-

Before he could go further into self analysis, a splitting headache, no wait, he gripped his head tightly with his free hand and groaned, no this was a migraine. To much thinking and not enough sleep he guessed sluggishly.

A sigh escaped his parted lips as he leaned his head against the cool metal, the cold metallic imprisonment soothing his throbbing head. He closed his eyes and was so tempted to let himself be whisked into blessed darkness, but the three sleeping forms that lay around him reminded him that he had a responsibility. He was just a kid but he was the only leadership they had at the moment, especially if they were being taken to, he shuddered, Weird World.

Suddenly his migraine intensified as the door, which was slightly in front of them, but more to the left opened. Just like when he'd met Celestic the teen shied away from the light and gave a grunt of disdain. The light coming into the containment awakened his companions who soon became alert. Isabel rubbed her eyes.

"What's going o-" She was cut off on a yelp as a large hand shot out and grabbed a hold of her small wrist, dragging her out of the prison and into the light. It was silent and each one tried getting to their feet, their limbs protesting with the sudden movements. "L-Let me go!"

Those three frightened words got Celestic moving faster than any of them and he was soon flying out at full speed. A sudden yelp, like a dog getting one of its claws ripped echoed into the chamber, and Temoria soon joined the other three in the light. Zak was the next out stumbling numbly out his legs asleep, he almost face planted onto the ground but managed to catch himself with his hands. Much to his relief because underneath him was concrete and that could've seriously hurt if he'd face planted. After all his hands were stinging in protest this very moment, however that didn't matter now.

Down in an almost bowing position Zak lifted his head and immediately glared at their captor. The boy slowly hissed out the name.

"Van Rook!"

**Well we'll be heading back to Drew who by this time is p.o'd royally at me most likely. **

**Drew: Keep me from my baby any longer in this story and I'll impale you!**

**Oooh 'kay then! Well stay tuned for the next chappie! Again R&R *ducks from fire sword swing.* Stranger Danger! Stranger Danger! *runs away.***

**Drew: You know who I am! *chases after.***


	7. Paperwork Done! Wait…Where Are the Kids?

**I'm am so totally sorrry and I know no one will probably read this now, but I've had a lot of stuff happening. Like today my dog died (RIP Isabella)...so I decided to finish this to keep my mind off of it, this is short I know and I'm sorry but I will try to update faster from now on. **

**Please Enjoy and don't for get to Review!**

**7- Paperwork Done! Wait…Where Are the Kids!?**

Drew chewed the eraser as she looked at the last question. "This is a load of-"

"Mrs. Saturday." She went rigid as a hand, a very large hand was placed on her shoulder. She knew that voice, and fury blazed through her eyes. She turned to see Munya standing there, in his normal form, well as normal as he could look even without being in his spider form. In his free hand was a TV and on the screen was Argost.

"Argost!" She seethed through her teeth. "Afraid to come here in person?" He looked at her quizzically, his ivory fingers linking together.

"Afraid? My dear I have more important matters to attend to than to idly chitchat with you," He replied coolly, a grin blooming across his face at the little secret he was keeping from her. "Very important matters."

"What kind of matters?" She growled her anger still burning, she still hated him for what he did to her baby.

"Why my dear I figured you'd notice the difference in you're environment by now." At first she expected a trap as she looked around, but it was only her, Munya, and the TV which was currently showing Argost's image. Wait…the kids!

"Where are they!" She demanded.

"Oh you are very good!" He mockingly congratulated her all the while clapping. "I suppose that is why you are a scientist!" Spite filled the word 'scientist' as the man untwined his fingers, letting them rest at his side. "They are currently in the grasp of someone you are acquainted with. I must express my gratitude."

"What for?" She snarled, the pencil she had snapping in half.

"For quite the remarkable scientist you have poor judgment of character, my dear," he purred, wearing a slanted grin. "Not only are the children missing." He took a subtle pause, savoring the glare she was fixing him with. Oh how fun was it to tick off a worried parent? It was his past time really. "But so is the nurse. My accomplice."

"So they're with her?!" Drew growled, she knew there was something about that girls smile, it was completely fake.

"Yes, and who is the other person, besides yours truly that you'd despise your boy being near?" he asked, that slanted grin still on his face. Drew's eyes widened. They were…w-were with…

"Van Rook…" she breathed in shock. There were two people, mainly, she never wanted her boy near, Argost, and of course Van Rook. The man was a love sick psycho.

Drew was about to launch an attack on Munya, just to get some of her rage out. Though before she could someone beat her to the punch, literally. The glow of the Power Glove lit up Drew's face as she watched the TV crash to the ground.

Adjusting his glove Doc looked towards his wife. "What's going on?"


	8. Forwards! Backwards! Upside down?

**Hola Muchachos! Here's the next chappie! Oh PhantomGirl12 tis fine, tis fine. I understand. **

**Oh and some of you, if you noticed or not that my doggy (RIP Izzy girl!) shares the same name as Isabel in this story (minus the 'la') Well Izzy had the same personality as Isabel in this fic. So all ya'lls will get to see a lil' of my departed puppy's personality.**

**8- Forwards! Backwards! Upside down?**

"Van Rook!" Zak hissed rising to his knees. His Cryptid powers sparked in his eyes, and his ground his molars. Several men clad in black had a hold of his friends. His eyes flashed from blue to orange, the air around the group seeming to crackle like lightening.

There was so much tension, Celestic began to bristle. Temoria and Isabel looked at the two boys of the group worriedly. Lashing out Celestic managed to get one of his many tails around the man's arm. And pulled with all his might.

The man cried out in agony and the bone, was visible just through his flesh. He dropped Celestic screaming and withering on the floor in agony. The vulpine was about to smash into his friend's assailants when he was hit with a jolt of electricity.

"Try that again little pest!" Van Rook growled. Celestic let out a strangled gasp, his fur still spiked with electricity. After that the air seemed to thicken heavily. And Iz found herself unable to draw in air, she wheezed helplessly as she was crushed by the invisible force.

Zak's whole body seemed to arch upwards, and his hair spiked straight up. Eyes flickered more rapidly between the two colors, as though a battle was going on within the teen's head.

A guttural almost animalistic growl erupted deep within the boy's throat. Van Rook watched as the boy doubled over, the growling continuing at a steady threatening pace. His body seemed to shift, it appeared as though his bones were rearranging themselves.

"Z-Zak…" Iz wheezed, legs kicking out weakly as she fought for air. In that moment the heaviness seemed to break, and the teen looked up. Eyes glowing with Cryptid powers, a fang, protruding from his upper lip curved as he snarled. Isabel would have sighed with relief if she wasn't so frightened by the look of her closest friend.

"Get. Away. From. Them." Came a most unnatural and frightening voice, from Zak. Instead of heeding the teen's warning, the black clad man drew a switch blade, and held it close to Isabel's throat. Jade eyes bulged, filling up the whole girl's face. Those huge jade orbs glanced…just briefly at the shiny object so close to her throat. She was sincerely afraid to swallow, desperately unsure if in doing so would slit her throat.

Zak wasn't the least bit impressed by this motion, amber eyes narrowed to slits, and he lowered his whole kneeled frame. In a movement almost to fast for Isabel to notice, she was soon within the teen's arms.

Blinking…once…twice. Eyes still wide, she looked towards her friend. He didn't look at her, but his eyes were straight forward, narrowed to dangerous slits. Following his gaze she noticed his immediate glare was directed to Van Rook. Looking down her jade orbs widened and she let out a tiny squeak just bordering on a gasp.

Below the both of them, at Zak's feet was the man who'd pulled the blade on her. He was laying there, in a pool of his own blood. At first…could he have been… was it possible? That he could be d-dead?

Had Zak really…really, killed someone…?

No, upon further inspection, she saw the man breathing shallowly.

Sitting her down gently, though she hadn't any strength in her legs, sank to the floor, Zak turned his attention to the man holding Temoria.

The man's head did a quick double take from Zak to his fallen comrade, and he slowly released the spirit beast. Temoria immediately landed next to Celestic who was still reeling from the electrical charge he received.

"You cowards!" Van Rook glowered at his men, who only blinked and backed away. Rushing over to their fallen comrade they quickly scooped him up and hightailed it out of there. Van Rook wasn't the least bit pleased.

He quickly rounded on the nearest people to him. Who so happened to be Temoria and Celestic. Raising his foot he was ready to stop the two small spirits into dust, but as he raised his foot, he found he could not move it properly.

Just under his foot, was Zak, hands clenching tight to the man's boot. Shocked, though no one could see it behind the mask Van Rook was toppled over.

Before Zak was about to pounce on the downed Van Rook two tazers dug deep into the teen's flesh and were set off. Roaring in pain the boy collapsed, steam rising off of his slightly charred flesh.

"Ugh…"

Zak's eyes returned blue and he looked back weakly to find that his friends had been recaptured, this time by Argost's minions.

**You're probably wondering what is wrong with Zaky! And if Drew and Doc have any leads. And more importaintly, when will Temoria's whole role will come into play? Well you'll have to wait for the next chapter, which will be hopefully long, and a split chappie. (Going from the family, to Zak and the crew.) Don't forget to Review!**


	9. Behold a Split Screen! And a Flashback!

**Next chappy! Yays! Sorry if it's suckish! Read and Review!**

**9- Behold a Split Screen! And a Flashback!**

"Do you have a lock on them yet Doc?" Drew asked worriedly as she paced back and forth on the Air Ship.

"No…" Doc growled frustrated with himself. Argost would pay, along with Van Rook. Hell all of them would pay! He was at the end of his ropes with those maniacal men.

Clearly sensing Doc's distress Drew walked over and slid her arms around his neck from behind, resting her head atop his, all the while planting soft kisses on his forehead. "We'll get them." She said with determination.

"I know, we're Saturdays after all." Suddenly Fiskerton came rushing towards them, garbling like mad. "You have a lock?" Doc said straightening up, Drew releasing him as the two parents headed for Fiskerton's computer screen.

Three golden dots blinked every so often. Though before they could get an exact reading on it the screen began to crackle, the image getting distorted.

"No!" Doc said slamming his fist next to the screen, trying to jog it back into a visible image. Then all went black, not just the particular computer. No, the whole Air Ship lost power.

"Doc!" Drew said rushing towards the controls, but to no avail. The Air Ship began its decent back to Earth, gaining speed every second. The last thing Drew could shout above the roaring as the Air Ship began moving faster and faster was. "Brace for impact!"

XXX

Thud, thud, thud, thud, thud…

Everything hurt, as it hurt with ever beat of his heart. Slowly blue eyes cracked open only to find himself facing a stony ceiling. Sapphire orbs widened, and surveyed the room in panic. No. No. No. NO!

Zak suddenly became nauseated. He was in, he swallowed hard. He was in…

"Weird World…" Zak breathed, suddenly he heard clapping. His head snapped towards the sound, and he was horrified to find, standing in the door way was Argost.

"Quite the remarkable deduction, and a correct one as well!" Argost purred grinning from ear to ear. He took a step forward and Zak began to fight against his bines. From the corner of his eye he saw Argost's cloak fan out, and flow to a stop.

He looked away ruefully, not wanting to meet the maniacs gaze. But talon like fingers grabbed his face and forced him to look at the white masked man.

He tried to jerk his head away but only succeeded in getting his cheek ripped. "Oh dear, feisty aren't we?" Argost smirked, eyes scanning the room. "Doesn't this bring back such fond memoires Young Saturday?"

Sapphire eyes widened and the teen began to thrash about, shouting at the top of his lungs in a feeble attempt to get someone's, anyone's attention. He was met with cold water on his face. Coughing and sputtering the boy managed to half glare at Argost, who continued to smirk.

"Yes very fond." He muttered stroking the teen's sodden hair. Zak pulled against his binds as much as he could, anything to get a hold of one of Argost's arms. "Shall we travel down memory lane?" Zak began to shout again as an odd object was placed on his head.

He waved his head from side to side trying to joggle the contraption off of his head. Suddenly a memory flashed boy, where were his friends? "Where are they?!" He finally growled, continuing to struggle. "What did you do to them?!"

"Nothing." Was the reply he received though he could see Argost. "Nothing yet at least. They mean nothing to me, as of now. Well mostly. Though the Temporal Keeper has peaked my interests."

"What are you plotting Argost?" Zak asked breathlessly as he continued to struggle weakly.

"None of your concern Young Saturday." Argost said, patting the contraption on the boy's head. "Now just sleep and enjoy the memories of your last visit here."

Zak's eyes widened as the machine was turned on, but they slowly drifted close, and the boy was asleep trapped in his memories.

**Flashback**

The room smelled of blood and damp rocks. It was an old looking dungeon, with a table in the middle of the room. Strapped to the table was Zak Saturday eleven year old Zak Saturday, as he struggled against his binds.

Tears leaked out of the preteens eyes and we waited again for the torture he received his first day here. Several IVs were strapped to his body, each one a different color. Some of which didn't even look like they belonged in the human body. Actually they probably didn't.

Zak check his dim surrounding for the fifteenth time. He was getting sick of this view. His whole body felt like it was asleep, though he supposed it was a good thing that he could hardly feel anything anymore.

The door opened slowly and Zak's eyes widened as several of Argost's men entered. Each wearing white lab coats, in the middle of them was Argost. He strode into the room, a man with a cart just behind him.

Zak's eyes widened at the contents he saw on the cart, sutures and scalpels of every type were placed neatly on cloth. He visibly shook as the men in white coats neared him.

"Make sure he's completely immobilized." Argost instructed. "Don't want him moving too much. Oh and bring in the tablet."

Zak watched as they brought in a tablet, about an inch thick and foot long ancient writings on it.

"Now, now." He felt Argost's hand on his head. "It'll all be over soon. Begin."

Suddenly he felt the symbols on the tablet being carved into his skin, and he out a strangled gasp as the pain soared through him, bringing feeling back to his numb limps.

Eventually the pain was too much for the preteen and he passed out.

**End Flashback**

Present Zak's eyes snapped open and he let out a gasp. Looking around wildly he saw Temoria was now in the room with him. She was unconscious in a glass tube that had various IVs placed in it.

"Oh so you're awake?" He heard Argost say, and he tried to bend his head to see were the maniac was, but couldn't bend it back far enough.

"What are you doing?" he growled.

"You'll find out very soon," Argost said chuckling softly. "Very, very soon. For the time being enjoy the rest of your memoires."

"Wai-" Suddenly the inducing sleep took over and he soon found himself back in the past.


	10. The Ultimate Enemy, Time

**This is the end of Broken Aftermath everyone. Thanks to all the reviewiers who took the time to review! Appreciate it!**

**Finale- The Ultimate Enemy, Time**

His body felt like it was on fire the next time he awakened. Tears stained his cheeks and his eyes were bleary. He blinked a few times until his vision finally cleared.

He took in his surroundings once more, and found a few extra guests. Iz was chained to the wall, her jade eyes half lidded. She looked exhausted and Zak growled silently to himself. Had they done something to her? His hands fisted, they'd pay if they did.

Celestic was fully awake glaring at the device placed on his torso. Zak wondered faintly what that advice was for, but since Celestic stood stoic still Zak could only assume it was like a shock collar.

He heard a groan and looked over to see Isabel stirring softly, her eyes opening fully. She looked around groggily until her pale, tired jade eyes landed on Zak.

The Cryptid Tamer looked at her worriedly but was afraid to call out. What if someone heard him? He wanted to prologue whatever was going to happen until the cavalry arrived.

Speaking of the cavalry where were they? He must had to have been out quite a while… they should've known that Argost would keep them in Weird World.

He took in a deep breath, eyes closing as he thought.

_It's cramped in here Saturday…you don't have as much room as I'd like you to…_ His eyes snapped open and he looked around wildly before realizing the voice was in fact coming from inside his head. He let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding.

'What do you want?" Zak growled softly, irritated, cobalt eyes snapping like fire.

_You're body would be nice, _the creature replied smoothly, hidden humor lacing his billowy voice. _But I don't believe you'll relinquish such an, important part of you to me. Though your soul will suffice. It's giving me antiquate energy. Little 'double A'. _

Zak snorted in disgust. This, whatever it was, was beginning to get on his nerves.

"Awake again I see," his head snapped towards Argost, who smirked happily. Eyes swimming with humor, and malice. Zak bit back a shudder that wanted so terribly to tear through his body.

"What do you want Argost?! You keep avoiding the question, and I want answers," Zak seethed through clenched teeth. "Why did you involve Iz and the others, they have nothing to do with this!"

"Oh but my dear Saturday," Argost scolded wagging his finger. "They have _everything_ to do with this."

Zak wasn't sure he liked what Argost was implying.

"Here, in this room we have all three Spirits," Argost said extending his arms in a showy fashion. "The Celestial Envoy," He motioned to a seething Celestic, the vulpine's peach fur spiking in all directions as he let out a low growl. "The Spacial Guardian." He tapped Zak's head with a pointer finger, before his gaze drifted to Temoria the tiny tigress still asleep within her containment. "And the Temporal Keeper."

"What?" Zak growled in confusion.

"This is the most grand of symphonies!" Argost exclaimed giggling as though he couldn't help himself, and maybe he couldn't. He motioned towards the unconscious Temoria. "Her powers are, 'special'. They require a sacrifice, and the presence of the other two Spirits."

"A sacrifice?" Zak said bewildered, that word catching his interest the most. "A…sacrifice…" His eyes widened as realization hit him like a typhoon and he struggled against his bindings screaming at the top of his lungs. "Leave Iz out of this!"

"I'm afraid I cannot," he replied simply. "I would've used you boy, but you are now the host of the Spacial Guardian, you die and my plans come to a screeching halt." He walked towards Isabel stroking the girls' bangs from her face he snickered.

"Get your filthy hands off a her!" Zak growled molars cracking as they ground together. Eyes flashed to a different color, more amber than anything, though Cryptid powers were not in the equation.

"Touchy," Argost mused walking back towards Zak, who snapped at him the first chance he got.

"Why are you doing this?!" Zak asked, his voice cracking. He didn't want to lose his friends! He couldn't lose his friends!

"I need to erase a former mistake," Argost said walking towards the door. "And now begins the fun. Turn on the devices!" As he opened the door he turned to look one last time. "Oh and little Saturday, do try to block out the screaming, it won't be good for you mental health later on. Ta ta!"

As the door closed behind Argost, Zak could only wait in horror as the machines began coming to life. Thus began the end.

**The End**

**Yep. That's the end, no I didn't cut it off because I'm lazy, this was my intention all along, this is seriously the end. Rip off huh? Well I guess you can just kill me now, but before you take your pitch forks and torches out on me, you might want to know...there is a sequel to this as well. ^^'**


End file.
